


Best Laid Plans

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, M/M, a giant pile of goddamn fluff, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Konoha's efforts to secure an impressive first date with Akaashi were scuttled by conditions out of his control, but he was all too willing to hand over the reins when Akaashi suggested a change in plans that only reminded Konoha why he was ridiculously into Akaashi in the first place.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Konoha groaned when the ticket booth attendant at the auditorium near their school told him that the tickets he had gone out of his way to reserve for his first outing with Akaashi were suddenly ‘unavailable’. “I reserved them two weeks ago.”

The attendant gave him a sympathetic smile. “I realize that, Konoha-san. However, the stage designated for that particular play sustained some structural damage after the last earthquake, and it had to be moved to another stage. 

“Unfortunately, its seating capacity only half the size of the original, so some ticket tiers had to be eliminated. We did try to contact you, but we weren’t able to reach you. There’s a note on your reservation that we left a voicemail.”

_ So that’s what that is _ , Konoha muses, having left a recent voicemail on his phone unheard nearly all week. “Thanks anyway.”

Pocketing the voucher she had given him for a future showing at the next level up in ticket pricing, Konoha wandered dejectedly over to where Akaashi waited for him. So much for an impressive first date. He couldn’t even get into the play he didn’t want to see.

Akaashi raised a brow. “You look annoyed.”

“That’s an understatement.” He gave Akaashi a quick rundown of the situation, and Akaashi merely gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“We’ll find something else to do,” Akaashi said, taking Konoha’s hand and guiding him away from the buzzing crowd to a nearby bus stop. “It’s not the end of the world.”

Inside, Konoha railed. It had taken him forever to screw up the guts to ask Akaashi out, after months of trying to figure out if they were the same ‘type’ or not. Yet his efforts to show his brand new maybe-boyfriend a good night on the town were already rapidly swirling down the toilet.

Akaashi gave him a soft smile, however, and all the wrongs of the night went from terrible to not all that bad in a hurry. “I have an idea, if you don’t mind a change in plans.”

“Sure,” Konoha murmured, knowing Akaashi could have asked him to saw off a limb with that smile and he would’ve seriously considered it. What a gorgeous guy like Akaashi was doing with him, Konoha still couldn’t figure out. He just counted his lucky stars and rolled with it. “Lead the way.”

They boarded the next bus and headed to a familiar part of town, and soon they were at a movie theater with giant buckets of popcorn and sodas to match. Akaashi bought tickets to a film Konoha didn’t quite catch the name of, and they settled into their seats toward the middle, with the rest of the Friday night crush not yet trickling in.

While the previews droned on, they chatted about school and volleyball and their mutual friends, and Konoha almost resented the sound of the film beginning to roll. Almost. That was, of course, until he saw the transformation in Akaashi.

Eyes glued to the screen, Akaashi ate fistfuls of popcorn and blindly sipped at his drink, barely blinking as he watched. Konoha was, in a word, stymied by this development when he realized that the movie they were watching was a romcom all the girls at school were passing around trailers for. Something based on a manga, he recalled.

He tore his attention away from Akaashi and back to the film, and it didn’t take long for him to get sucked into its orbit, as well. He laughed, he sighed, and his heart filled at all the right moments, and by the time the end credits rolled, Konoha was smiling like a total nerd. 

It startled him when he caught Akaashi staring at him with an indiscernible emotion on his face. “What?”

Akaashi reached up and thumbed some of the popcorn butter smeared around Konoha’s mouth, and Konoha gaped when Akaashi stuck the thumb in his mouth and sucked it off, his eyes never leaving Konoha’s. “I wasn’t sure you would like it. I just hoped you would because I’ve been dying to see this movie.”

“Yeah.” Konoha choked out that single syllable, his everything transfixed by Akaashi’s mouth, which slowly, achingly slurped the butter from his own popcorn off the rest of his fingers. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and think about sweaty socks and accidentally seeing his grandma in her underwear to ward off any potential embarrassment.

Opening his eyes, Konoha caught Akaashi with a satisfied smile on his face. “I had fun. Thank you for letting me pick.”

“Yeah,” Konoha croaked once again. His chest felt tight with something warm and full when he watched Akaashi watching him, and he didn’t have to think twice when he leaned forward to press their mouths together. 

Akaashi’s lips tasted like coke and popcorn, and Konoha loved it all. He had no idea how he got lucky enough for Akaashi to agree to see him outside of school or volleyball at all, let alone date him, but he decided he would spend a stupidly large amount of time making sure Akaashi felt the same way.

They walked out of the theater hand in hand, fingers greasy and threaded together for the rest of the night.


End file.
